1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weapons and, more particularly, is concerned with a strobe light for a handgun or long gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lights for guns have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,894, dated Sep. 14, 1993, to Minovitch disclosed a light gun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,342 dated Dec. 10, 1991, to Minovitch disclosed a light gun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,372 dated Nov. 29, 1977 to Beck, et al., disclosed a self-defense apparatus comprising flashcube light source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,807 dated Dec. 4, 1984 to Yanez disclosed a non-lethal, self-defense device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,576 dated Jun. 9, 1992 to Erning disclosed a firearm with separable radiation-emitting attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,222 dated Jun. 24, 1997 to Minovitch disclosed a light gun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,284 dated Jun. 24, 1997 to Minovitch disclosed a flash bulb cartridge for light guns.
While these lights related to guns may be suitable for the purposes in which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.